


A Good One

by lionessvalenti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Near Future, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Lydia share a little alone time before Stiles comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/gifts).



Hands moved down Lydia's bare stomach to her thighs, squeezing the soft flesh in between fingers, and she gasped as Derek's tongue worked her clit. She arched her back to an impossible angle, moaning, and her fingers grasped for anything: the sheets, Derek, his hair or his arm, her own skin, or for Stiles, who wasn't even there.

She looked down at him, and their eyes met, his ice blue, hungry for her to come. She bit her lip to hold back her scream -- this scream wasn't from fear, but from pleasure. It might not be heard by every werewolf in a ten mile radius, but it still hurt his sensitive ears.

Derek mumbled something unintelligible, his mouth too busy to be heard clearly, but the hum of his voice sent shocks through her. She balled her hands into fists, her beautifully manicured nails digging into her palms. Her orgasm overwhelmed her entire body, shaking and crying, literally crying, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

He didn't stop, even as she lowered her back onto the mattress again and her pants turned to even breathing. Her heart was still pounding, and he could hear it. She tried to calm herself, let her body go limp, but his mouth was hot on her. They'd never get anywhere like this. The cycle would start all over again.

Finally, Lydia sat up on her elbows. "You can come up for air now."

Derek lifted his head and ran his tongue around his lips. He smiled and then it faded almost as quickly. He moved up, one leg between hers, and she could feel his erection through his jeans as he leaned against her thigh. He wiped at the tears on her cheek with his thumb, his eyebrows furrowed, concerned.

"It's okay," she said, catching his hand in hers, but not moving it from her face. "That's how I know it was a good one."

He lifted an eyebrow. "How did I not know that?"

"Maybe that was your first good one."

Derek blinked at her once, twice, and then he laughed. He pulled his hand away and rested his weight on it. "You're impossible."

Lydia laughed, too. He was so serious most of the time. When she thought of him, she imagined him brooding by the window in the light of the setting sun. "That's a good smile, you should use it more." She poked him gently in the ribs.

"I'll try."

The door opened and they both turned to look at Stiles, who had the look of someone who knew he had missed out something. "What's going on?" he asked, though he knew exactly what was going on. Lydia was only wearing her pale pink bra, and Derek, shirtless and barefoot with what had to be an obvious erection, easy to see through his old jeans.

Lydia stretched her arm across the bed and wiggled her fingers at him. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

The bed was just too small for three people to be comfortable. Lydia and Stiles had bought it when there were only two of them and it was big enough then. Now, the three of them piled on top of each other, each one hogging the blankets and sometimes they would kick Stiles to the floor in the night. He would climb back in, grumbling loud enough to wake them up, and they let him lay in the middle where it wouldn't happen again.

But right now there was room for him, with Derek still hovering over Lydia. There was room for all of them. They all fit.

Stiles sat up on his knees and touched Lydia's cheek, tracing the trail of her tears with his fingers. "It was a good one," he murmured, and she beamed. She loved how well he knew her.

"How did _he_ know that?" Derek asked, half annoyed and half amazed.

Lydia laughed at the comfortable competition between her men. They were always trying to outdo each other, but at the end of the day, it was all out of love. "He's been doing it longer than you."

"I know for a fact that's not true."

"With _her_ ," Stiles clarified, and he rolled his eyes. "I've been doing it longer than you with her. Are you guys never going to let me forget that I was the last one in the room to lose their virginity?"

Lydia shook her head and smiled up at him adoringly. "No." She reached up and grabbed the belt on his jeans and tugged at the buckle, casually trying to open it with one hand, but she'd never quite mastered that. "Now take off your clothes. Derek has a surprise for you in his pants and by the time you boys are done, I'll be ready for another good one."


End file.
